


keep the receipt

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, sort of they're both just giggly and stupid omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei can't stop thinking about it, and when he finally gets the opportunity to take it further with Nagisa, he pushes his nerves aside and attempts to make the first move.<br/>--<br/>written for a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep the receipt

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to my [tumblr](http://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com/post/61985169817/keep-the-receipt-nagisa-rei) !!

The bed creaks when Nagisa flings himself onto it, smiling happily and spreading his limbs out, his bag tossed hastily to the floor. Rei sighs and adjusts his glasses, reaching down to pick up Nagisa’s forgotten school bag and propping it up against the wall before doing the same with his own.

“Must you  _always_  do that every time you enter my room?”

Nagisa leans up on his elbows, grin still in place, but his hair is a little more mussed up now from the impact, a few pieces sticking up oddly near the crown of his head. Rei blinks at him, tries to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach as he walks towards the bed, sitting on the edge and straightening his back awkwardly, using his knuckle to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“We should probably get started on our school work,” he mutters, tapping his foot idly. Nagisa rolls his eyes and sits up fully, toeing off his own shoes before scooting back on the bed until he’s buried in the pillows up by the headboard.

“It’s Friday! We have all weekend to finish our homework,” Nagisa points out, poking Rei’s thigh with his sock clad toe. “Let’s watch a movie!”

Rei rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t protest. He’s gotten used to not opposing Nagisa’s ideas, just going with whatever he decides to choose to do, and it’s fine by Rei, because he knows he himself would end up looking much too far into something. ‘Let’s go out to eat’ would turn into ‘let’s calculate the prices from the top three restaurants in our distance range and then look up reviews and make our meal decision based on the facts we’ve gathered.’ With Nagisa, everything just comes so  _easy_ , and so Rei’s becoming increasingly more comfortable leaving most of the decisions between them to the younger boy.

“What would you like to watch?” Rei asks after settling back into the pillows next to Nagisa, laptop propped on his knees. “And please try to pick something from Netflix this time. All of your weird illegal websites slow my harddrive down, okay?”

Nagisa sticks his tongue out, but snuggles closer, wriggles his way beneath Rei’s arm until the taller teen is forced to wrap said arm around Nagisa’s shoulders, albeit a little awkwardly. Rei swallows, but lets out a slow breath, feeling himself begin to relax. He’s still new to… to whatever they have going on. Are they dating? From Rei’s calculations, and from what he’s deemed standard for society’s expectations of ‘couples’, they  _are_ , but the word ‘boyfriends’ hasn’t exactly come up, so Rei has just stayed quiet about it, let himself enjoy all the little things Nagisa will do with him instead.

At first he thought it was just something the blonde boy did, to everyone really, but that thought quickly vanished when Nagisa had walked home with him one day a few weeks ago, said in a quiet voice, “I like you, Rei-chan,” and then proceeded to raise up on his tiptoes and place a sweet kiss on his cheek before grinning and scurrying off.

They never talked much about it, and the next day at school when Rei hesitantly reached over and linked his pinky with Nagisa’s during lunch period, it sort of just became a  _thing_. The other boys, and Gou, had blinked, but didn’t further prod, almost as if they weren’t surprised at all.

Rei flushes a bit at the memory, quietly clearing his throat and tightening his arm around Nagisa’s shoulders as the younger teen scrolls through the list of movies, happily mumbling to himself before finally settling on a weird independent film Rei has never heard of.

“This one okay?” Nagisa asks when he clicks play, tilting his head up, and Rei’s lips twitch on a smile when he nods shortly, tries not to jump when Nagisa curls up against him more, laying his head on Rei’s shoulder and clutching the front of the taller boy’s shirt with one hand, his other curled into a fist under his chin as his mind focuses in on the film.

Nagisa’s breathing evens out as his mind follows the laptop screen intently, and Rei finds himself watching Nagisa more than he’s watching the actual movie. Watches the way the soft locks of golden hair curl around his ears, watches the way Nagisa’s nose crinkles up when he laughs softly at something in the film. Focuses on the warmth seeping between them, and Rei hesitantly lets his arm fall from Nagisa’s shoulders to his waist, lets his fingers slip beneath the hem of the sweater the younger teen is wearing, drums his fingers softly against the warm skin there.

Nagisa flinches a bit in surprise, but quickly settles into the touch, grinning happily as he breaks his gaze from the screen in order to press a quick kiss to Rei’s jaw, sloppy and quick, but the feeling of butterflies in Rei’s stomach don’t recede. If anything, they increase tenfold, and he’s getting this weird _urge_  in his gut that he’s not exactly sure what to do with.

He’d be lying to himself if he said he hasn’t been thinking about, well…  _it_. They’ve kissed before, yes, but as soon as it started getting heated, something would either interrupt them, or Rei would pull back reluctantly from nerves. Nagisa never pushed, never complained or anything, but Rei  _himself_  is getting restless. Especially now, with the younger boy’s body pressed so close to him, humming contentedly when Rei will press his fingers into the exposed skin of his side, bunching his sweater up a tad higher for more access.   

 _Tonight’s the night_ , Rei thinks to himself, slowly reaching down to grip Nagisa’s chin, tilting his head back up in order to slot their mouths together fully.  _My parents are out for the night, it’s a weekend so there’s no school tomorrow, and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something this badly in my life_.

Nagisa’s sweater droops a bit on his shoulder when he shifts, tossing a leg over Rei’s waist and causing the laptop to slide off the older teen’s knees and onto the floor with a startling thump.

Rei jumps and breaks the kiss, eyes widening as he grips Nagisa’s hips, leaning over the side of the bed to make sure his laptop hasn’t been damaged.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaims, a blush rising on his cheeks, and when Rei looks back at him, he’s biting his lip, looking….  _nervous_. The expression on him is new, but not that unpleasant. Pretty cute, actually. Reassuring, and Rei lets himself smile and shift around a bit until Nagisa is straddling him, hands pressed against his chest for balance, his magenta irises wide and exploratory as Rei guides him back down for another kiss.

This. This is familiar, and Nagisa lets himself sink down further, aligning their hips and panting quietly when Rei rolls his hips up sharply.

“Are… are we - I mean. Do you…?” Nagisa says, and it’s so strange seeing the younger teen so flustered, so out of his element of confidence and allure. Rei swallows nervously himself, but shrugs from his place beneath the blonde.

“I mean, do… do you _want_  to?”

“Yes!” Nagisa says, a little too obviously eager, and Rei chuckles quietly when Nagisa’s cheeks redden further, but the younger boy is smiling at him. “I… I want to. With you, Rei-chan.”

It’s quiet again when Nagisa leans back down, and it’s not long before their hips are stuttering against each others unconsciously, half hard cocks now straining in their trousers. Nagisa reaches for Rei’s hands, guides them from his hips down so they’re cupping his ass, and Rei swallows audibly as he gives him a good squeeze. Nagisa seems to like that, because he gasps quietly and arches his back, grinding down harder and whispering,

“Do… do you have any stuff?”

“Stuff?” Rei gets out, but then a bright blush colors his cheeks as he nods and reaches a hand over, fumbling in his bed side drawer for a few moments until he finds what he’s looking for. Nagisa giggles nervously, but there’s a tone of excitement in his laugh that Rei takes as a good sign, and he carefully flips them over so Nagisa is on his back, Rei kneeling between the boy’s spread thighs.

“You’ve done this before, right?” Rei asks, setting the lube and condom to the side as he carefully brings up his hands to unfasten the button on Nagisa’s shorts.

Nagisa grins, bright and wide but still a little shaky. “Nope!”

Rei blinks, because he’s…. he’s  _sure_  Nagisa would’ve had sexual relations before. He’s a fucking _bombshell_ , and he’s so outwardly confident and alluring that…. huh. Rei purses his lips as he finally manages to tug Nagisa’s pants down, and the younger boy bites his lip at the silence.

“Have you, Rei-chan?”

His eyes are wide, and Rei shrugs. “No. You are going to be my first.”

Nagisa’s eyes sparkles, and Rei finds himself unable to look away as the younger teen sits up for a brief moment in order to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I’m happy that you’re going to be my first.”

Rei’s stomach flips and turns again, pleasant and uncomfortable at the same time, and he finally lets himself part Nagisa’s thighs fully, now nude from the waist down, and Rei watches the way his cock bobs against his stomach, eager and already leaking precome. Rei licks his lips nervously, trails his fingers feather-light across Nagisa’s inner thighs, and the younger teen giggles and flinches a bit.

“Tickles,” he explains, cheeks flushed, but his smile disappears when Rei leans forward and noses at the fine blonde hairs at the base of Nagisa’s cock, presses a kiss against his shaft before licking a long stripe up the length.

“ _A-ah_ ,” Nagisa breathes, his voice stuttered and light.

Rei’s done enough research to know the basics of what to do, and he grabs for the bottle of lube with shaky hands, dropping it a few times before finally managing to pop the top. Nagisa giggles again, and Rei uses the back of his hand to push up his glasses frames, frowning as he squirts a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers.

It’s wet, but not too cold, so he lets himself glance up at the younger teen for the okay, and when Nagisa nods slowly, lips parted in anticipation, Rei brings a finger to his entrance, massaging it gently before finally slipping inside. Nagisa purses his lips, spreads his legs a tad wider as Rei works his finger in, up to the knuckle.

“Feels weird. With someone else’s fingers,” Nagisa breathes out, gripping the sheets beneath him in loose fists.

Rei blinks up at him, says, “You’ve…. done this before? On yourself?”

“Mmm,” Nagisa hums, letting his eyes fall closed with a sigh as he relaxes a bit more. “Always pretended it was you, though.”

Rei inhales sharply, presses his forehead against Nagisa’s knee before attempting to squeeze in a second finger, nervously prodding around and curling the digits because he knows there’s something, knows that once he gets the perfect angle -

Nagisa gasps loudly and arches his back, the heels of his feet slipping on the bedspread as he half-sits up, staring at Rei from between his legs. Rei licks his lips again, says,

“Here?”

And when he crooks his fingers again, scissoring them slowly, Nagisa moans, low, from the back of his throat, and writhes on the bed. Rei has to dig his fingers into the younger boy’s thighs to hold him still, and when he finally manages to squeeze in a third finger, thrusting in a careful rhythm, Nagisa hisses quietly.

“Okay?” Rei asks nervously, stopping his movements briefly until Nagisa gives him another nod. Rei leans forward and licks another stripe up Nagisa’s cock to distract him from the uncomfortable stretch, and the blonde lets out a shaky breath before attempting to relax again, attempts to focus on the warmth between his legs, and the occasional brush of fingers against his prostate.

“ _O-oh_ ,” Nagisa gasps when Rei bumps against his prostate yet again, keeping the angle as he sucks sloppily on the head of Nagisa’s cock. “ _Please_.”

Rei pulls off, blinks in slight confusion. “Please… please what? What do you need? Am I hurt - ”

“Please  _fuck me_ , Rei-chan!”

Rei chokes a bit, feel his own dick twitch pleasantly before finally getting the message, slowly pulling his fingers out and fumbling with the button on his pants. Nagisa’s eyes are slightly glazed, head tilted to the side against the pillow and cheeks flushed a cute pink, and Rei doesn’t think he’s ever undressed this fast in his life.

“You have to… tell me if it hurts, okay?” Rei mumbles as he fumbles some more with the condom packets, ripping it open with his teeth and attempting to roll it on accurately.

“It’s supposed to hurt the first time, Rei-chan,” Nagisa points out, smiling a little. “Just go slow, yeah?”

Rei nods, slicking himself up deliberately before tossing the bottle to the side, letting himself lean fully over Nagisa, the head of his cock prodding at his entrance but not yet pushing inside. Rei lets out a slow breath, reaching up with one of his hands to cup Nagisa’s cheek, and when the younger boy locks eyes with him, there’s so much trust there it makes Rei’s heart skip a beat. He’s never had someone so willing to give every aspect of themselves to him, and it’s oddly comforting in a way that he can’t even begin to explain. All he knows is that he wants to make Nagisa’s first time the most mind-blowing, pleasure filled experience ever.

He does know that that’s a long shot, because from his research, ‘first times’ aren’t fairy tale endings and beautiful orgasmic bliss. But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try.

Nagisa nuzzles against his hand, and Rei leans down, presses their lips together before biting a little too harshly on Nagisa’s lower lip.

“Ow!” Nagisa’s hands fly up to his mouth, but luckily the skin didn’t break. There are some nice teeth indentations though, and they’d probably be pretty beautiful if Rei wasn’t freaking out.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry! It.. it was supposed to be sexy. I read about it online.”

Rei averts his eyes, and Nagisa just giggles at him, reaching both of his hands up to cup Rei’s cheeks, bringing his head down until their foreheads are pressed together.

“It’s okay, c’mon,” he says quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Rei’s mouth before rolling his hips a bit. “ _C’mon_.”

Rei breathes out quietly, lining himself up again before gripping both of Nagisa’s knees for leverage as he slowly pushes the head in. It’s tight,  _god_ , and Rei tries to stifle a noise of appreciation as he keeps his eyes on Nagisa’s face. His eyes are screwed up, lower lip caught between his teeth, and when Rei lets his eyes stray down, he can see the muscles of his stomach quiver, and the sight is one of the most beautiful things he’s seen. He does make sure to go slow though, bit by bit, and when he’s finally all the way in, he just. Sits there. Until Nagisa’s face finally begins to relax, and his magenta irises open up again, half lidded.

“You’re so big, Rei-chan,” Nagisa manages, and his voice is low, slightly strained, and Rei swallows again, licks a bead of sweat from his upper lip before reaching up shakily to remove his glasses while Nagisa adjusts.

“No - no, keep them on,” Nagisa says quickly, reaching up to grab Rei’s wrist. “Please?”

The light sheen of sweat on his face is causing the frames to keep slipping down the bridge of his nose, but if Nagisa wants them on, he’ll keep them on.

He reaches down, wraps nervous fingers around Nagisa’s cock, and the younger teen gasps, wrapping his arms around Rei’s shoulders and pulling him close. The sudden movement causes Rei’s hips to jerk, changing the angle slightly, and Nagisa squeaks in surprise, but not in pain.

“Y-you can move now,” Nagisa breathes, and the stutter in his voice makes Rei smile slightly as he finally gives a tentative thrust.

“ _Shit_ ,” Rei manages, pressing his forehead to Nagisa’s. The blonde hums quietly, weaves his fingers into dark blue locks, tugging gently as the bed begins to rock in earnest now. Rei rolls his hips loosely, slightly more confident now, and attempts to find that one spot again.

His calculative memory is pretty useful in his feat, because he tracks back, remember the angle and position of his crooked fingers a few minutes previous, and attempts to recreate it as efficiently as possible. After prodding around for a bit, a particularly hard thrust earns him a loud cry from Nagisa, and the blonde’s toes curl in the sheets.

“There,” Nagisa breathes, and Rei doesn’t respond, instead opts for rocking his hips harshly against that spot, turning Nagisa into a puddle of gasps and moans, squirming with pleasure. “ _There, there, there, Rei -ch_  -”

He cuts off with another moan, broken and loud and Rei’s suddenly very thankful that his parents are gone for the weekend. He sort of expected Nagisa to be this loud in bed, so it’s not too much of a surprise, but he can’t help the pulse of pleasure that shoots through his body every time the younger boy squeaks or gasps or moans, and it’s not really helping his stamina, either.

Nagisa’s fingers are digging into his shoulders, on the verge of painful, but Rei pays no mind, instead ducking his head down to mouth up Nagisa’s neck, because he’s noted that the boy has always been weirdly sensitive there. He flicks his tongue out, traces along the sweat damp skin, scrapes his teeth gently and feels tremors wrack through the younger teen’s body.

Nagisa whines loudly, arches his head back, and Rei finally brings a hand down again to grip Nagisa’s length, fisting his cock in time with his thrusts as he feels himself spilling closer and closer to the edge. He hopes Nagisa’s close to, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out, because Nagisa is so tight and warm and wiggly beneath him, and Rei can feel his dick twitch inside the younger boy, pulsing in pleasure, and he groans loudly when he buries himself to the hilt, finally coming with a shaky gasp. His fingers stutter against Nagisa’s own cock, and he sinks his teeth into the younger boy’s neck unconsciously. Nagisa gasps, and Rei pulls back to apologize, but then white spurts are coating his hand and Nagisa is shaking as he arches his back, riding out his orgasm.

Rei holds himself up with shaky hands, not yet pulling out, and watches as Nagisa’s glazed eyes turn to him, blinking slowly, face red and lips parted, and Rei can’t help but to lean down and kiss him again, because the sight is inviting and  _beautiful_.

Nagisa winces when Rei finally pulls out, feeling open and stretched, and he watches as Rei struggles to tie the condom off, giggling tiredly as he reaches over to help. Rei huffs, but lets Nagisa take over and once the condom is tossed into the trash bin, Nagisa sprawls back on the bed, limbs heavy and body sated.

“Okay, so biting isn’t a  _complete_  ‘no’.”

Rei smiles a bit, eyes the slight teeth marks on Nagisa’s neck. and scoots up on the bed until he can press against Nagisa’s side, wrapping a hesitant arm around the boy’s waist. Nagisa curls into him happily, and the smell of sweat and sex fill the air when he breathes in. It’s not entirely unpleasant, and Rei turns his head to press a kiss against the blonde’s temple.

“That was… that was good, right?” Rei inquires, because yes, god  _yes_ , it was definitely good for  _him_ , but he hope Nagisa enjoyed the experience just as much, Because it was their first times, together, and Rei’s hoping the experience was at least… well,  _decent_.

Nagisa laughs, and Rei tries not to blush when the younger teen glances up at him, tugging him down by the back of his neck and mumbling against his lips.

“ _Yes_.”

Rei smiles against Nagisa’s mouth, says, “Good,” before tugging the blankets up, covering their bodies as he reaches down with his free hand to grab for his laptop again. “Wanna finish the movie?”

Nagisa grins, boops Rei on the nose in a completely ridiculous manner, but it’s sort of cute, because it’s  _Nagisa_ , so Rei allows it, rolling his eyes as he reopens Netflix and playing from where they paused.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa whispers after a few minutes of catching up with the movie. Rei hums in response, drums his fingers against Nagisa’s hip. “I’m glad I got to share this with you.”

Rei flushes again, clearing his throat and trying to hide his smile. He fails mostly, and when he glances down at the boy in his arms, he bites his lip on a grin, and Nagisa grins back before pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“And I’ll make sure to tell everyone at school on Monday how good Rei-chan was in bed!”

Rei chokes a bit, running a hand over his face as he spews out protests, and Nagisa just laughs and presses closer, tilting his head up and shushing Rei with a kiss.


End file.
